


Red Nicotine 红色尼古丁

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, 连环杀手Hux/妓男Kylo；暴力；提及药物使用；直接性描写；PWP；Sin; 现代AU ; 病态关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概:<br/>＂口活七十，全套两百。＂Kylo懒洋洋地拖着腔。<br/>那人打量着他，凝视透出某种寒意。交谈停滞了片刻。<br/>＂上车。＂<br/>Kylo打开车门，躬身滑进座位。车内非常干净，飘着皮革以及一丝烟草的气味。<br/>＂系上安全带。＂那人说。<br/>Kylo挑起一边眉毛，但还是照做了。<br/>＂所以，你要哪种？＂</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Nicotine 红色尼古丁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Nicotine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612142) by [Vivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian). 



**Red Nicotine 红色尼古丁**  
**by Vivian**

 

分级: Explicit（NC17）  
CP: Hux/Kylo Ren

〜

  街灯散出一种脏污的黄。尼古丁玷染着柏林的夜。Kylo来这儿已有一年，当初只待几个月的打算因为拮据成了久驻。不出门时他会待在Poe那儿。直到现在他都蹦不出几句狗屎德语，不过懂英语的人也多到够他四处混迹的了。  
  周四晚上，白天熙熙攘攘的维登堡广场或多或少安静下来。轿车缓缓从旁驶过。西部大型购物中心黯淡如一块灰色巨石，买卖却没就此停歇。Kylo第一次干这事儿时嗑了G水*，有个四十左右的男人想他带回家。Kylo靠在车里给他吹箫赚了五十，然后回了夜店。第二次他主动找上那个酒吧里盯了他一整晚的家伙。之后他开始对此习以为常。他也做过伴游的营生，但在打坏一位客人的下巴后生意每况愈下。他对此满不在乎。在这儿待上一夜就能赚到几口白粉，或许还能买双新鞋。  
  Kylo倚着一辆停泊的空车，破烂上衣皱缩起来，他套着件皮草外套，紧身黑色牛仔裤低低挂在胯部，脚上蹬着双靴子。虽然已是三月，晚上的气温还是会掉到零下。  
  抽到第二包烟时，一辆黑色梅赛德斯靠边停下。Kylo走向它，手肘支在摇下的车窗上。  
  里头的男人浅色眼睛，方下巴。五官精致但神色严苛。一头姜红色头发整齐梳向脑后。  
  ＂口活七十，全套两百。＂Kylo懒洋洋地拖着腔。  
  那人打量着他，凝视透出某种寒意。交谈停滞了片刻。  
  ＂上车。＂  
  Kylo打开车门，躬身滑进座位。车内非常干净，飘着皮革以及一丝烟草的气味。  
  ＂系上安全带。＂那人说。  
  Kylo挑起一边眉毛，但还是照做了。  
  ＂所以，你要哪种？＂  
  那人转向Kylo，瞧了瞧他，嘴上弯着冷酷的弧度。一个激灵蹿下Kylo的脊背。他咬住嘴唇，知道自己熟悉这种眼神——他是正在接受评估的货物。  
  ＂全套。＂那人的嗓音像碎在钢上的玻璃，尖锐又犀利。然后他看回前方的路。柏林在窗外飞驰而过。天幕算不得漆黑，但总是灰暗、沉重，一成不变地笼罩着其下画满涂鸦的墙和垃圾遍布的人行道。醉鬼们跌跌撞撞离开酒吧，流浪汉裹着脏夹克，饥肠辘辘的狗在他们身边蜷成一团。  
  他们朝前行驶，弯进选帝侯街，几分钟后向左拐入一条窄街。两人从地下车库进入男人的公寓，脚步声回荡在四壁之间。那人只比Kylo矮了几寸，但身型更瘦。瞧上去骨骼脆弱，气质却和脆弱完全绝缘。他走得笔直，步态里有种东西让他浑身散发着威严。Kylo不自觉地感到需要服从，于是对自己哼了声，在他们走进电梯时点了根烟。男人把钥匙插进电梯按钮边的插槽，再度转过身来，平静地从Kylo唇间摘了烟丢在地上，拿尖头皮鞋一碾即灭。Kylo想要抗议，但那人瞥了他一眼，立即让他噤了声。电梯再度打开，直通向那人的住所。室内线条笔直，极简风格，家具新潮，墙上挂着一幅幅巨大的帆布，泼洒着灰色和点点腥红。  
  “这边，”那人说道。Kylo跟着他走进卧室，发现里头几乎没有一点私人物品，只有一张大床，黑色床单和一个床头柜。所有东西一尘不染。有那么会儿Kylo甚至怀疑到底有没有人住过这儿。然而还是一样：他一点儿也不在乎。  
  男人递给他两张一百欧元的支票。Kylo收下装进口袋。  
  “去床上。”那人说。  
  Kylo坐下，踢掉靴子。没什么卖弄成分，只是简单地脱了衣服。那人站立着，着装没变，双手交叠在身后，半落眼睑冰冷凝视着他的商品。  
  Kylo脱光后那人说：“趴下。”  
  Kylo照做了。他把脸埋进枕头，那儿的气味洁净而冷淡。  
  “不戴套不做。”Kylo说。  
  “自然。”那人回应。这是种侮辱。不过管他呢。Kylo收紧大腿肌肉，感到自己硬了起来。做生意常常毫无快感。但他对着更诡异的玩法都爽到高潮过。  
  床垫微微动弹了一下，那人也爬了上来。  
  “先用手指。“Kylo说。  
  男人弯腰打开床头柜，从一格抽屉拿出管润滑剂。接着盖子被打开。一根涂满液体的手指进入了Kylo。突然的扩张让他嘶嘶抽气，随后他开始放松肌肉，努力吞下入侵物。对方缓缓打开他，不紧不慢，有条不紊，精准高效。有次他碰到了Kylo的前列腺，Kylo呻吟颤抖起来，于是他避免再这么做。然后是安全套包装被撕开的模糊声响，拉链被拉下。一只手攀上Kylo的肩头，把他按进床垫。  
  “需要我呻吟吗？”Kylo问。  
  “别说话。”  
  毫无预警地，那人挤了进来。Kylo挣扎着呼吸，咬紧牙关。对方精准地退出又进入，保持着缓慢而深入的抽插节奏。他一声不吭，但Kylo还是听见他的呼吸加速了那么一点点。  
  他操干Kylo的方式极其冷漠，保持着完美的自制。一只手缠进Kylo发间，朝下按住他的脑袋。他的面颊和鼻子压着床垫，嘴巴张开，眼睛半闭，任凭对方使用自己。汗水开始在背上聚集。Kylo不假思索地朝自己腿间伸手，他的阴茎在那儿沉重地贴着床单。  
  “不。”男人语带怒意。  
  有什么东西不太对劲。本能反应突然朝他袭来。  
  Kylo费劲地吸了口气，把手拿开。那人的抽插变得愈发激烈，又突然停了下来。  
  “别动。”  
  Kylo照做了。鸡皮疙瘩爬上后背。他不敢回头。  
  他听见那人平复着自己的呼吸，听见对方打开床头柜的抽屉，取了什么出来。  
  刀锋抵住Kylo的咽喉。  
  那个男人重新进入了他。Kylo呻吟起来。冰凉的钢刃贴着他的脖颈。  
  然而他没有惊慌，反倒为此变得更硬了。他想大笑，别人一直这么告诉他，说他会死在阴沟里，不是因为服药过量就是被变态杀人狂弃尸。  
  “你并不害怕。”那人客观描述，话里没有惊讶。  
  Kylo并未作答，而是在床垫上摩擦自己。  
  “令人作呕。”  
  那人更深地进入他，刀子稳稳抵着Kylo的喉咙。Kylo轻声呻吟着，无法朝后迎合对方的抽插，感受那人细瘦的胯部拍击着自己的臀肉，用阴茎把自己撑开。这还够不上爽到昏厥的程度，但也相当不错了。  
  “摸我。”Kylo说。  
  一记尖锐的插入回复了他。随后一只手臂蛇行过腰部，五指圈住他的阴茎，总归有了点摩擦。对方的呼吸开始不稳，在Kylo耳边几乎算得上柔和。刀还在原处。Kylo突然射了出来，高潮震颤着传遍躯体，短暂但感觉极佳。对方持续地干着Kylo，让他呜咽着，想把脸按进枕头但刀子阻碍着他。有那么一会儿他已经忘记了那把该死的刀子。它在他的皮肤上划出一道细细的红线，一串血珠从颈侧落下锁骨。  
  在他身后，那人一动不动。Kylo可以感受到他的阴茎在自己体内抽动。片刻间Kylo希望他们一开始就没有戴套。那样对方的精液就会从自己股间滑下大腿。刀被拿开，那人咔哒一声把凶器丢在床头柜上。Kylo改成仰卧，途中自己的精液抹在了床单上。对方浅色的眼珠直视着他，一串汗珠从额角滑下。Kylo终于大笑出声。  
  那声音在室内扭曲地回荡着。男人皱眉，双唇扭曲，手指拧在一起。  
  Kylo止住笑，反而挪得更近。他一下子抓住那人的衬衫前襟把他拉了过来。对方的手轻轻摸上Kylo咽喉。“放开。”他说。  
  Kylo也照做了。他后退几分，看进男人眼里。  
  “吻我。”Kylo说。  
  “不。”  
  “打给我。”  
  厌恶席卷了那人的整个面部。  
  “我会替你叫车。”那人说。  
  “我知道你住哪。”  
  “你不会真想这么做。”  
  “不然呢？”Kylo用两指去摸颈侧的血珠。他把那些微腥的液体抹在对方唇上。那人攥住他的手腕。他们凝视着彼此的双眼。Kylo看着对方的瞳孔渐渐放大，呼吸一滞。那人放开他，转而用两手环住Kylo的喉头，拇指按着Kylo的喉结。下一秒，男人用全身的重量按倒他。空气倏地被切断，Kylo试着拉开对方的手却徒劳无功。他用身体靠向那人，施加在颈上的力道却越来越大。对方朝他俯身，看进他的眼睛，然后放了手。  
  Kylo的手指颤抖起来。快感在血管中奔涌。他该死地兴奋了起来。  
  “操。”他说。  
  “离开。”那人说。  
  他从Kylo身上走开，立起来整理领口，抹去唇上的血迹。  
  Kylo慢慢爬起身。  
  “我得……用一下浴室。”他说。那人只是嫌恶地看着他。  
  “这扇门。”对方朝左偏了下头。  
  Kylo从地上拾起衣服，走了进去，没打算锁门。浴室里的一切井然有序，不过淋浴间还是有洗发和沐浴用品的——所以这人的确住在这儿。Kylo翻找着裤子，掏出一根偶尔会用的廉价红色唇膏。  
  他用唇膏在水斗上方的镜面写下自己的号码。  
然后他清洗掉腹部的精液痕迹，撒了个尿，再次穿上衣服，还抹了点唇膏。出来时男人正等着他，换了件新衬衣和干净裤子，不带一丝褶皱。那人一语不发，但有一瞬间他垂下视线看向Kylo的嘴。Kylo舔了舔唇。  
  “离开。”那人又说了一遍，Kylo跟着他穿过客厅，走向电梯。那人按下按钮。利用这一瞬间的疏忽，Kylo把男人按在墙上，双唇贴上对方的嘴。下一秒，耳光的脆响传遍整个空间。指印留在Kylo脸侧，血溢出口腔。Kylo看着那人，对方再一次擦着自己的嘴。电梯门在这时开启。Kylo咧嘴笑着，朝地上吐了口血沫，走进电梯。  
  “再会。”他说。  
  滑上的门切断一切来自对方的谩骂。  
  独处时他才发现自己的脉搏跳得多狠。Kylo不由自主地去摸脖子上的割痕。血已经凝结，但深红色的污迹留了下来。那把刀可不是拿来玩儿的。这让Kylo感到无比兴奋。下行时他数着楼层。五层。  
  在室外他打开第三包烟。灰色的晨曦降临在柏林上空。  
  然后他转回去查看楼层铭牌。一直数到五楼。  
  那儿印着一个单词：Hux。  
  Kylo弯腰，用嘴唇吻了吻它，然后把烟按熄在上面。

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：本来是个汤不热的梗。  
> 感谢Percy站在我这边，让我有动力写完这篇罪过。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：  
> 1、Red Nicotine 红色尼古丁：似乎没有特殊含义，有的话请帮我指出（第一眼我以为会是某种毒品的别称。  
> 2、G水，是GHB（Gamma Hydroxybutyrate）的简称，一种精神抑制药物，常用于安眠药（和迷奸（。3、两个地名：Wittenbergplatz/Kurfürstendamm均位于德国西部。


End file.
